Tsundere to Innocent
by Neko AF
Summary: "K-kau menyebalkan!"/"Tapi kau suka kan."/ Gak bisa bikin summary yang menarik maa T T


**Tsundere to Innocent**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : Sasuke dan Naruto**

 **Genre: Romance :v**

 **Rate : T**

 **WARNING:**

 **Yaoi, gaje, cerita maksa banget, typo(s), EYD berantakan, diksi ancur, dan lain-lain :v**

 **Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, apabila ada kesamaan tempat, nama dan peristiwa, itu hanya kebetulan :v**

 **YANG TIDAK SUKA YAOI, DISARANKAN UNTUK TIDAK MEMBACANYA!**

 **Happy reading~~ \ :v /**

"Sikapmu aneh sekali hari ini. Ada apa?" Tanya seorang pemuda _raven_ dengan malas.

"Tidak ada." Ya, Sasuke—pemuda _raven—_ tahu benar bahwa lawan bicaranya sedang berbohong. Tampak jelas dari nada bicaranya yang begitu ketus namun terdengar imut di telinganya.

"Oh, begitu. Yasudah." Jawab Sasuke enteng.

Kesal dengan sikap Sasuke yang terlewat cuek, Naruto pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang kini tengah berdiri memandangi punggung Naruto yang semakin menjauh.

Konoha High School, tempat bersekolah Sasuke dan Naruto tampak sepi. Bagaimana tidak, karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan, yang artinya kegiatan belajar mengajar telah dimulai.

Di kelas XI IPA 1, tepatnya di pojok dekat jendela, terlihat Sasuke sesekali melirik pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya. Pandangannya beralih kearah bibir ranum Naruto. Alam bawah sadar perlahan ia masuki, dan semburat merah tipis mulai terlihat di pipinya.

Merasa diperhatikan, Naruto menengokkan kepalanya.

Mata mereka bersibohok sepersekian detik. Dengan cepat Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela. Sedangkan Naruto membuang muka ke arah lain, sepertinya dia masih kesal dengan kejadian kemarin.

 **~SKIP TIME~**

Pulang sekolah, Sasuke terlihat kebingungan. Matanya bergerak dengan cepat mencari sosok Naruto di antara kerumunan para siswa yang hendak pulang ke rumah atau kost masing-masing.

"Cih." Kesal, dia memutuskan untuk pulang ke kost-an mereka sendiri.

.

Sesampainya disana, alangkah senangnya ia melihat Naruto tengah duduk santai di sofa. Naruto hanya mengenakan celana boxer sambil membaca sebuah komik. Dengan cepat ia mengendalikan dirinya dan tetap memasang wajah datar.

Setelah berganti pakaian, Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Naruto dan duduk di sampingnya.

Naruto hanya melirik sekilas melalui ekor matanya, dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya—membaca komik.

"Kau menyebalkan." Suara Naruto memecahkan keheningan yang tadi sempat menyelimuti mereka berdua.

"Bisa kau jelaskan dengan lebih rinci?" Timpal Sasuke kesal namun penasaran.

Menutup komiknya, kemudian memalingkan wajahnya sehingga berhadapan dengan wajah Sasuke. "Kau tidak peka yah!" Menatap sebal sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Jadi?" Sasuke masih belum mengerti.

"Kemarin... Apa yang kau lakukan bersama Tenten di perpustakaan?" Menunduk dan bertanya dengan lirih..

"Oh itu.." Sasuke terkekeh kecil melihat sikap Naruto yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan kemudian menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

 **~FLASHBACK~**

Sasuke hendak meminjam buku biologi di perpustakaan. Di sana, ia melihat teman sekelasnya—Tenten—sedang kesulitan meraih buku yang terletak di rak bagian atas. Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke mengambilkan buku yang Tenten maksud. Sasuke tak sadar jika posisinya tersebut akan menimbulkan pikiran-pikiran negatif orang lain, apalagi yang hanya melihat sekilas, Sasuke terlihat sedang memeluk Tenten. Begitu juga dengan Naruto, ia sengaja mengikuti Sasuke diam-diam dan melihat kejadian tersebut. Apa yang terjadi? Sudah dipastikan dia akan salah paham juga.

 **~END FLASHBACK~**

"Benarkah begitu?" Naruto bertanya dengan ragu.

Tangan kekar itu mengangkat kepala Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya sehingga hidung mereka bersentuhan.

Hembusan napas keduanya begitu terasa hangat di wajah masing-masing.

cup~

Sasuke mengecup bibir ranum Naruto dan mengulumnya lembut.

Naruto yang tidak siap, langsung melepaskan kecupan tersebut. Wajahnya memerah, Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya menyeringai.

"K-kau menyebalkan!" Gerutu Naruto dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sasuke yang melihatnya tak bisa menahan untuk tak 'melahapnya'.

"Tapi kau suka kan." Goda Sasuke dan seringaiannya semakin melebar. Sedetik kemudian Sasuke melanjutkan kembali ciumannya yang sempat tertunda beberapa saat.

Naruto membalas perlahan, nafas mereka memburu. Sesekali mereka harus melepaskan pagutan mereka untuk mengirup oksigen dan terciptalah benang-benang saliva.

Suhu di ruangan tersebut lama-lama menjadi panas seiring dengan 'permainan' mereka yang semakin panas pula.

Dan sepertinya malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang untuk mereka berdua.

 **TAMAT.**

Gaje yah.-.a

RnR?


End file.
